Ils ont kidnappé la princesse !
by JesusFreakft
Summary: Un conte de fées avec un roi, une princesse et un magicien qui s'appelait le Docteur.


**A/N: Bonjour ! J'ai écrit cette histoire dans un cours pour l'objectif principal d'améliorant mon français. Je voulais écrire une histoire de _Doctor Who_ dans un style du conte de fées, et c'est cette histoire que vous voyez ici.**

 **S'il vous plaît, dites quelles erreurs (de la langue ou de l'histoire) que vous trouvez. Merci !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour lisant, et j'espère que vous l'aimez !**

* * *

Il était une fois un roi qui s'appelait Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Le roi régnait sur le royaume, et c'était un bon roi. Beaucoup de gens aimaient vivre dans son royaume.

Le roi Lethbridge-Stewart avait une fille qui s'appelait Jo Grant. La princesse était belle, charmante et agréable. Tout le monde aimait la Princesse Jo.

La princesse allait souvent dans la forêt pour voir le magicien qui y résidait. Le magicien, qui était légendaire, aimait rester seul. Il faisait des expériences et découvrait fréquemment des choses nouvelles ou causait des explosions impressionnantes-parfois les deux.

Un jour, alors que la Princesse Jo se promenait à cheval à travers la forêt, elle a été capturée par une armée de personnes en plastique. Son garde du corps, un sergent de la garde royale, le Sergent Benton, l'a défendue. La Princesse Jo a combattu les personnes en plastique aussi, mais ils l'ont mise sur leurs épaules, ont assommé le Sergent Benton, et l'ont emmené.

Quand le Sergent Benton a repris ses esprits, il est retourné au grand galop au château. Il a rapporté la nouvelle de la capture à son supérieur, au capitaine de la garde royale, puis au Capitaine Yates qui l'a rapportée au roi.

-Des personnes en plastique ? le Roi Lethbridge-Stewart s'est exclamé.

« Appelez le Docteur ! »

-Le Docteur ! des gens dans le salle du trône ont chuchoté.

« Le magicien vient ici ! »

Certains étaient soulagés, tandis que d'autres avaient peur.

Un messager a été envoyé pour ramener le Docteur au château. Quand le Docteur est arrivé, vêtu de son costume vert, le roi l'a informé de ce qu'il se passait.

-Je vois, dit le Docteur, en se frottant son menton et ensuite en se passant la main dans ses cheveux blancs. Il a regardé le roi fixement. Des personnes en plastique, dites-vous ?

-Oui, Docteur. Le Sergent Benton a fait un pas de plus vers le magicien.

« Des personnes en plastique. »

-C'est une sorte de magie noire ? a demandé le Capitaine Yates.

-Oui, très certainement, a répondu le Docteur.

« Les personnes en plastique sont les autons ! »

« Allons dans la forêt où ils ont emmené la princesse. »

Le Sergent Benton leur a montré l'endroit. Le Docteur a pris une paire de lunettes magiques de sa poche de veste et a regardé aux alentours de la forêt.

-Oui. Oui… a marmonné le Docteur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé, Docteur ? a demandé le Sergent Benton.

-Des empreintes, Sergent. Le Docteur.

« Ils ont pris…ce chemin. » Il a indiqué la direction.

Lethbridge-Stewart a rassemblé hâtivement des troupes et tout le monde s'est mis en route pour trouver la Princesse Jo Grant (le roi était toujours préparé pour combattre). Le Docteur les a guidés.

À travers la forêt et deux montagnes ils ont marché. Trois jours plus tard, ils sont arrivés dans un pays sombre. Il n'y avait pas de feuilles sur les arbres et le sol était sec et marron. L'air était étouffant et des griffons noirs faisaient des cercles haut dans le ciel.

-Les empreintes se terminent ici, dit le Docteur.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant, Docteur ? a dit le Roi Lethbridge-Stewart.

-Hum... Le Docteur s'est frotté le menton en pensant.

« Nous devons choisir le bon chemin attentivement. La Princesse Jo compte sur nous. »

Il a pris une pièce en or dans sa poche, l'a fait sauter, l'a attrapé, et l'a regardé.

-Face. Nous allons aller à gauche ! Non... il a retourné la pièce.

« Nous allons aller à droite ! »

Le Docteur a pris le chemin de droite. Le Roi Lethbridge-Stewart a levé les yeux au ciel. Le Capitaine Yates a donné l'ordre aux troupes de suivre le Docteur.

Ils ont passé devant une vieille maison bancale. Des arbres morts noirs étaient entouraient la maison. Un silence inquiétant a soudainement imprégné l'air.

-Docteur. Qu'est-ce que cela ? a dit le Capitaine Yates.

-La Maison des anges pierres, a dit le Docteur d'un air grave.

« Il faut mieux ne pas entrer. »

Après avoir parcourus quelques kilomètres, ils sont arrivés près d'un château grand et noir. Tout le monde s'est arrêté.

-Ce doit être un château d'un magicien maléfique ! a dit le Capitaine Yates, abasourdi.

-C'est vrai, a confirmé le Docteur.

« C'est le château du Maître. »

-Pensez-vous que le Maître est responsable de l'enlèvement de la princesse ? a dit le Roi Lethbridge-Stewart.

-Oui. Préparez vos troupes, Lethbridge-Stewart !

-Nous allons assaillir le château ? le Roi a regardé la structure intimidante.

-Non, a répondu le Docteur.

« Vous allez attaquer ce château et moi, je vais être capturé. »

Le Roi Lethbridge-Stewart l'a regardé comme s'il était fou.

Le Docteur a souri et a dit, « Mon ami Lethbridge-Stewart. Y a-t-il un meilleur moyen d'aller dans son château ? »

* * *

La Princesse Jo se trouvait dans la tour la plus haute, attachée à une chaise. Le Maître ne faisait pas confiance à la princesse qui essayait de s'évader. La Princesse s'efforçait de détacher ses mains de les cordes.

-J'y suis presque… elle a murmuré.

Elle a libéré ses mains des liens et elle s'est penchée pour libérer ses pieds. Elle a couru à la fenêtre, mais elle s'y est arrêtée. La tour était très haute…trop haute pour s'évader.

La Princesse Jo s'est retournée et a regardé la pièce. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin et deux tableaux aux murs. Il y avait également une porte en bois qui conduisait vers le bas de la tour. Un garde était debout de l'autre côté, empêchant l'évasion.

La Princesse Jo a eu une idée. Elle a pris les draps du lit et les a déchirés en bandes, et puis elle les a noués pour faire une corde de longe. Elle a tenu le bout de la corde et a lancé le reste à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, nouant ce bout à la colonne du lit.

-Ha ! Je m'évade ! la princesse a crié.

Puis elle s'est glissée sous le lit. Et a attendu…

Après un moment, la porte s'est entrouverte et le garde en plastique est entrée dans la pièce. Le garde a fermé la porte et a fait quelques pas dans la pièce. La Princesse Jo a vu ses pieds de sous le lit. Le garde a marché à travers la pièce et, enfin, s'est arrêté à côté de la fenêtre.

La Princesse Jo est sortie de sous le lit, s'est levée, a couru et a poussé le garde par la fenêtre. Le garde en plastique est tombé sur le sol.

La princesse a couru à la porte. Elle était fermé et elle n'avait pas la clef ! La Princesse Jo a pris un petit sac de sa poche. Elle en a retiré des tiges en métal et puis elle a mis les deux tiges dans la serrure. Après une minute d'effort en bougeant les tiges, elle a ajusté une tige et la serrure s'est ouverte en claquant.

-Aha ! a crié la princesse, et puis elle s'est dit qu'elle devait rester silencieuse.

La Princesse Jo a descendu l'escalier de la tour. Elle voulait s'évader du château mais elle a hésité à ouvrir une autre porte en bois. Elle a voulu s'évader du château.

-Il faut que j'arrête le Maître, a-t-elle murmuré.

Elle a ouvert la porte et s'est aventurée dans un couloir. Le château était un labyrinthe déroutant et elle s'est dépêchée dans les passages. Finalement, la Princesse Jo est arrivée devant plusieurs couloirs. Elle avait réussi à éviter des personnes en plastique jusqu'à présent mais maintenant elle avait été vue.

-Aïe ! a dit la Princesse Jo, frustrée.

Les personnes en plastique ont avancé, éliminant la chance qu'elle avait de s'évader.

-C'est une situation fâcheuse, a-t-elle dit.

-Princesse Jo ! Par ici !

Le Docteur a couru vers elle dans un passage. Il a percuté une personne en plastique, la renversant. La Princesse Jo s'est dépêchée dans le passage. La personne en plastique commençait déjà se lever.

-Allons-y ! a crié le Docteur.

Il et la princesse a continué sa course vers le bout du corridor. Les personnes en plastique les ont suivis, leur tirant dessus avec des lasers magiques. Dans un autre passage la Princesse Jo s'est agrippé à lui.

-Attendez ! a dit la princesse essoufflée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? a demandé le Docteur.

-Le Maître ! Il va envahir le royaume avec son armée de personnes plastique ! a dit la princesse avec urgence.

-Je vois... et le Docteur s'est mis à penser un moment. Il a offert la la princesse un flacon de liquide bleu bouillonnant.

« C'est une concoction de ma création pour combattre les personnes en plastique. Apporte-le au Roi Lethbridge-Stewart. Mets une goutte sur l'épée et l'arc de chaque soldat. Tu m'as bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Je pense que oui, a dit la princesse en hôchant la tête.

-Bien. Vas-y! Dépêche-toi!

La Princesse Jo a pris le flacon et s'en est allée en courant. Les personnes en plastique marchaient en titubant. Le Docteur a couru après la princesse puis s'est esquivé dans un corridor attenant.

-Maintenant...où est le Maître ?

Il a fait une pause, réfléchissant à son emplacement exact. Plusieurs personnes en plastique ont recommencé à tirer des lasers magiques. Le Docteur a couru droit devant lui.

Il est arrivé dans une grande salle et il y est entré. La pièce était faiblement illuminée. Un trône haut montait à côté du mur extrême.

-Ah, Docteur, a dit le Maître en se dirigeant vers l'autre magicien.

Il portait une robe violette magique.

-Princesse Jo est libre, lui a dit le Docteur.

-Elle n'est pas importante. C'est vous que je veux.

-Alors, me voici!

Le Maître a souri.

-Êtes-vous tellement prévisible, Docteur.

-Il y a de pires qualités, a dit le Docteur.

Le Maître a tendu son bras vers le mur latéral. Une grande tapisserie est apparue, accrochée au mur.

-Le Tapisserie de Mondas ! s'est exclamé le Docteur.

« Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée ? »

-Je l'ai prise dans les montagnes de Mondas, a dit le Maître.

« Et cette tapisserie va m'aider à conquérir le monde ! »

-Oh, j'ai pensé que vous essayeriez de faire quelque chose de grand, a dit le Docteur avec sarcasme.

Le Maître l'a ignoré.

-Mais maintenant je vous tiens. Le Maître a fait plusieurs pas vers le Docteur et puis s'est arrêté.

« Je vais prendre votre énergie magique, et avec la tapisserie je vais avoir assez de force pour prendre le royaume ! »

Il a pointé le Docteur du doigt. Une fine volute a serpenté vers le Docteur et l'a frappé. Le magicien a crié avec douleur et est tombé à genou. La fine volute a bleui et a coulé vers le Maître.

Le Docteur a pris sa baguette sonique de son costume vert et il l'a pointé vers le Maître. La baguette sonique a magiquement bourdonné. Le Maître s'est exclamé et la fine volute s'est dissipée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, Docteur ! Le Maître a couru vers la porte et il est sorti.

Le Docteur l'a suivi.

-Les autons ! Venez ici ! a crié le Maître.

Il s'est retourné et a jeté une traînée de vapeur noire magique au Docteur, qui a retorqué en envoyant une traînée de vapeur de lumière magique. Les traînées de vapeur se sont percutées. Le visage des magiciens étaient tendus. Ils se sont combattus intensément.

Lentement, le Docteur a repoussé le Maître et l'a forcé à reculer. La Maître est arrivé près d'une fenêtre.

-Vous ne me vaincrez jamais, Docteur ! a déclaré le Maître, et puis a sauté par la fenêtre.

La traînée noire magique s'est dissipée. Le Docteur a couru à la fenêtre et a regardé au dehors. Le Maître est tombé dans l'air et il a atterri sur un grand griffon noir. Le griffon s'est éloigné avec le Maître.

Le Docteur a entendu des bruits de pas. Il s'est retourné et a vu des personnes en plastique. Le Docteur était prêt à se battre.

Les autons en plastique se sont arrêtés, puis sont tombés par terre.

-Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, Lethbridge-Stewart. Le Docteur a souri et a mis sa baguette sonique dans sa poche.

-Nous avons pris le château, Docteur, a dit le Capitaine Yates.

-Grâce à votre concoction, a ajouté le Sergent Benton.

-La Princesse Jo est en sécurité, Docteur, a dit le Roi Lethbridge-Stewart.

« Merci. »

-De rien, Lethbridge-Stewart, a dit le Docteur en s'avançant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Je regrette simplement que le Maître nous ait echappé »

-La Princesse Jo est en sécurité, a redit le Roi.

Le Docteur a souri.

« C'est vrai. Allons au château. Allons-y ! »

Tout le monde est parti pour retourner au royaume. Le Docteur a pris la Tapisserie de Mondas avec lui.

* * *

On n'a pas revu le Maître pendant longtemps. Le royaume a prospéré sous la bienveillance du Roi Lethbridge-Stewart. La Princesse Jo rendait encore visite au Docteur dans la forêt, mais jamais sans ses gardes. Le Capitaine Yates et le Sergent Benton travaillaient dur et gardaient le royaume contre des dangers. Le Docteur aimait rester seul, faisant des expériences. Et quelquefois, dans la forêt, on peut écouter une explosion impressionnante...


End file.
